Wild Child from the Woods
by Nemesis dan Impyrean
Summary: Aunt Mito said mother and father are dead. But then Kite told me father is alive. And that he is a Hunter. How strange. I wish I could have asked Aunt Mito about it, but she won't talk to me anymore... because I am a 'demon' to her. Kite said I might meet Ging if I become a Hunter - which I can when I turn twelve. I guess I will. Maybe I will learn where these red eyes came from...


A boy with glowing red eyes crouched in a tree, one hand clapped over his bloody shoulder. The other hand clasped a small, struggling foxbear

Something cracked behind him. Letting out a startled growl, he spun around. The boy snarled at the long-haired man wearing a cap standing on the forest floor.

Unfazed by the snarl, the man rested a hand casually on his sword as he called out to the boy, "Hey. Are you the kid who killed the foxbear?... I see you've got her kit."

The boy's snarl increased in volume, a steady sound. He glared at the man, tensing.

"Those eyes…" The man tilted his head. "They're red, and strange, but they resemble Ging's."

Abruptly the boy's snarl stopped. He blinked, then hopped down from the tree, startling the man. "Ging," the boy said simply, his clear voice different from the rough, deep growl he'd directed at the man. He tilted his head, brown eyes staring at the man. "My father. You know… my father?"

"Yeah. I'm his disciple," the man said. He sat down on a log, patting it in invitation. "My name's Kite."

* * *

 _I don't like ships,_ Gon decided, curling up.

He wasn't seasick. The violent waves that battered the ship didn't bother him. And despite how the inside of the ship was smaller than the open forest that he was used to, he didn't mind that either.

He looked around glumly. _But why are there so many people?_

Kite had said that the Hunter exam was very difficult. He'd said that very few people were able to become a Hunter.

This crowded place did not feel like 'very few people.'

Gon stood, about to leave, when one of the tossed-around people groaned. He hesitated - go up deck or tend to these people?

 _I wanna go on the deck,_ Gon thought longingly, even as he went to the kitchen to find the herbs he needed. A cup of water and damp towel for this person… "Here's water. And chew this - it'll help," he said to the person.

Another groaned.

Actually… they were all groaning.

Gon exhaled, heading back to the kitchen. _This will take a lot of trips._

He was relieved when eventually the storm passed and the passengers stopped throwing up. Happily putting away the leaf he'd just grabbed, Gon bounded up the stairs to the deck.

"Careful, careful!" the seagulls cried. Gon slowed and stopped, listening.

"A storm is coming! A storm is coming!"

Gon felt the breeze against his body, and saw the current shift beneath the surface of the sea. Strong. Swift. Another storm would hit, and it'd probably be worse than the previous.

 _I'm not helping them out again,_ Gon vowed, thinking of the cramped quarters below.

"Are you seasick?" the captain's voice said from behind him.

Gon shook his head, turning back to look at the captain. "No. Just excited. There's a second storm coming." He smiled as he thought of the raging waves that would come. "It'll be even bigger than before." He turned back to face the horizon.

"How do you know?"

He closed his eyes, listening to the birds' cries. _How strange. Kite told me most humans couldn't understand animals, but… their words are so loud and clear._ "Just a guess," he lied.

"Hmph." The captain's heavy footsteps went away, and Gon continued to listen to the seagulls.

The captain's voice came back, but riddled with static. "A STORM STRONGER THAN THE ONE WE JUST WENT THROUGH IS COMING!" his voice boomed loudly. "THOSE FEARING FOR THEIR LIVES, PLEASE TAKE RESCUE BOATS TO THE NEAREST PORT."

Gon shook his head slightly, disliking the ringing sound the speakers had left in his ears.

 _So loud…_ he thought.

* * *

"So you three are left?"

 _A tall, old man…_ Gon thought, studying the other two. _And a teenager. How strange. I'd thought everyone was seasick, but I guess they're alright. Everyone else left already, huh…? The ship's already tossing and turning. I can hear the wood creaking, the waves roaring, the wind whistling… Ah, and I can hear them talking, still._

He turned his attention back to the conversation as the captain said to him, "And why are you a Hunter?"

Gon blinked. "Oh, sorry, were we introducing ourselves?"

"Yes," the captain sighed, while the other two looked slightly scandalized he hadn't heard a word they'd said. _Oops._

"Eh, well, I'm Gon. I wanted to know what my father's work was like. He's a Hunter."

"A Hunter, huh?" the captain said thoughtfully.

The blonde teenager sighed. "A more noble pursuit than money, isn't it, Leorio?"

Gon watched as the man's face grew angry. "Kurapika - that's the third time you've spoken to me so disrespectfully," he said. "Follow me to the deck. Let's spill some of that 'noble' Kurta blood."

"Take that back," the teenager muttered darkly, glaring.

 _They have a silent sort of anger right now,_ Gon observed, watching them walk off.

"Wait! I'm not finished!" the captain protested. "Don't you want to go and pass the exam?" He made as if to follow them.

Gon said, "Mister, let them fight."

"What? Why?" the captain asked.

"Ah, well…" _I don't really know why they're angry,_ Gon reflected, regretting his earlier inattention. _It's just, Kurapika looked furious. Leorio only looked really irritated. If they fight with such resolve, it'll be over soon._ "It's better to let them fight," said Gon simply.

The captain looked dissatisfied at his words, but Gon stood and started to walk up to the deck. Even if he did not plan to interfere, he wanted to watch.

He could hear the captain follow behind him.

 _I can't hear them,_ thought Gon. The two were talking, but the storm was too loud.

Then Kurapika pulled out two swords connected by a chain at the hilts, lunging towards Leorio. Gon tensed briefly before managing to relax. _Strong. And fast._ He smiled faintly. _I wouldn't want to be his enemy._

Suddenly the mast cracked, pieces whipping through the air.

"Ah - he's gonna be hit," Gon realized.

One of the sailors was smacked in the face, resulting in his body being tossed across the tilting deck.

Leorio lunged for him.

So did Kurapika.

 _They won't make it,_ Gon thought, joining in on the attempt as he darted behind them. As they stopped themselves on the railings, hands grasping at empty air, Gon leapt over the side, grabbing the sailor's legs.

At first he had planned to carry the man while swimming - he was strong enough to do so - but then he felt hands wrap around his ankles.

He bonked his nose as they pulled him up. Finding it sore, he rubbed it. "Ow…" he complained. _My nose hurts._ Gon looked up to see both Kurapika and Leorio staring at him incredulously.

"Ow…? Ow?!" Leorio snapped. "You could have been killed!"

"You could have drowned! It's dangerous!" Kurapika added.

 _But they were just fighting,_ thought Gon.

"Well, you caught me," he pointed out, standing. He didn't regret saving the sailor, but the closeness of these people made him uncomfortable. Making excuses, Gon escaped below deck.

He listened to the tap, tap, tap of his shoes on wood as he jogged throughout the ship's insides. _Ah, I wonder if I should have stayed?_

Gon shrugged off the thought, jogging around the ship randomly until someone caught at his arm.

"What?" he said, looking up without surprise at Kurapika.

The blonde studied him for a moment before sighing. "The captain said the storms were suitable tests, so we passed. He's taking us to the port now - pack your stuff, okay?" He let go and waved as he left.

Gon looked down at his hands.

 _Lucky I don't have anything to pack!_ he thought cheerfully, tucking them in his pockets. Actually, he probably wouldn't have clothes… but the townspeople had given him some every year out of sympathy, so he had at least that.

* * *

Gon stared at the crowds of people. "It seems like everyone is here for the same reason," he heard Kurapika say distantly, but he was distracted by the sheer amount of humans packed in this open area.

 _I thought the ship was filled,_ he thought mournfully, resigning himself to his situation. He decided to follow Leorio and Kurapika - they didn't seem to mind, and he would get lost too easily. "Ah! Wait," the captain called out from behind them.

Gon glanced back.

The captain scratched his head. "As thanks for saving my sailor, let me tell you something. You see that tree? Head straight for it - it's a shortcut." He waved briefly before turning away.

"Eh?" Kurapika said doubtfully. "But look there." He gestured to the map set up on the wall.

Leorio and Gon looked at it. _I can't read it,_ thought Gon with chagrin. He was relieved when Leorio said, "Yeah, that's weird - we're supposed to go to Zaban, but the tree is in the opposite direction. And there's even a bus that'll just take you straight there."

"Maybe he pointed that way accidentally?" Kurapika theorized.

Gon tilted his head, studying the map. He had trouble believing this told people where to go - how did those strange markings tell anyone anything? And there were lines that made no sense to him all over the paper.

 _I trust the captain more than this map,_ Gon decided. He started down the road, splitting off from the other two.

He heard Kurapika's footsteps - so different from Leorio's - begin to follow him.

"Kurapika-!" Leorio said, startled.

Gon heard Kurapika say something to Leorio, but he couldn't hear him. _Eh, he is strong. And he does not seem the kind to betray me…_ Then he heard Leorio shouting after them.

 _Well… He would be useful as a distraction?_ Gon mused, continuing to walk.

* * *

Wind blew through the town.

Gon looked around, hearing the shift of cloth and breath of many people. He marveled at how different it was from the forest - and yet how similar. A silence made of sound.

 _But why haven't we seen any of them, if there are so many?_ Gon wondered. _Unless they're hiding…_

"I don't like this place," Leorio muttered. "Nobody's here."

Gon looked at him in surprise.

"There are actually quite a bit of people," Kurapika corrected him, easing the worry in Gon's heart. If they had both been so deaf, he wouldn't have known what to do. "Let's keep our guard up."

Leorio turned his head from side to side frantically. "How do you know these things?" he demanded.

"The rustle of cloth. The sound of breathing. You don't hear it?" Gon asked, trying to keep the incredulity from his voice.

The older man's mouth turned down into a frown. "Unfortunately, I'm a normal guy," he huffed.

 _Normal people hear very little._

"Sh!" Kurapika hissed suddenly.

Gon stopped as he saw people beginning to walk out from between the buildings. Everyone in the town came out, wearing strange masks. Or were those their faces?

 _Must be masks,_ Gon thought.

A single old woman stood in front of all of them, a staff in her right hand and a heavy bead necklace around her neck. "Very interesting…" she murmured.

"AN EXCITING QUIZ OF TWO ANSWERS!" she shouted suddenly, making Gon flinch. He scowled softly when he saw neither of the other two had reacted. "You're heading for that mountain?" the old woman asked them. "You'll have to leave here first. And it is a treacherous labyrinth…"

"One question!" she said. "Answer 1 or 2 within five seconds. If you fail, you are disqualified."

Kurapika nodded. "I see. One more test, then."

"Wait!" Leorio protested. "One question for three people? Would I be eliminated if one of the others get it wrong?"

Kurapika sighed. "You're more likely to answer wrong, Leorio."

Gon smiled. "But if one of us knows the answer, than the other two benefit," he pointed out. _I'm rather bad at quizzes… Human logic makes no sense to me,_ he thought sheepishly.

"Come on! Hurry up!" came the voice of the one who'd been tailing them. Gon turned, curious to see his face.

"I'll answer first," the person said, smirking. Short black hair and two… weapons? They were slung onto his back. He stepped in front of the trio.

The old woman nodded in acknowledgement. "The question is: Your mother and your girlfriend are captives of a demon. You can only save one. 1 - your girlfriend? Or 2 - your mother?"

 _Is there an answer for this?_ Gon wondered curiously.

"1!" the person stated. "You can find another love, but you only have one mother!"

Gon watched as he was led through the street. _Huh. I wonder if he spoke the truth?_ He turned his attention back to the conversation as Leorio began shouting, ignoring the faint scream that came from further down the street. _That can't have been the right answer, then._

"...There's no answer to this stupid quiz! I'm leaving!" Leorio snapped, turning away.

 _No answer? No answer._ Gon glanced at Kurapika, seeing understanding spark in the teenager's eyes. "Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"What?" the older man said angrily.

"Wait!" the old woman intervened. "If you leave, you are disqualified. If you say anything other than an answer, you are disqualified! 1 - you accept the quiz, or 2 - you do not!"

Kurapika shouted, "1!"

Gon exhaled silently, closing his eyes as he let the words around him turn meaningless. _If there is no answer, I don't care about the quiz. But I told Kite I would do my best… I wanted to see him again. I wanted to see Ging, too._

He thought about killing everyone and continue on. But, the street wasn't the right way. Which means the tree wasn't the destination, only a guidepost to get here…

 _Too much thinking,_ Gon sighed, reopening his eyes in time to hear the old woman count down the last numbers. "3! 2! 1! That's it!" she announced. "It's over."

Gon watched as Leorio tried to strike at the old woman, only to be stopped by Kurapika. He admired how the old woman did not react at all. Was she confident? Or did she not care? Gon wanted to know, but knew he probably never would.

"We won, and you want to ruin that?" Kurapika said furiously, drawing Gon's attention. _We… won?_

Leorio appeared surprised as well.

"We gave the right answer! Silence - because there is no answer."

Leorio stammered, "But earlier, that other guy…"

 _Ah,_ Gon remembered, _He can't hear too much. He must not have heard his scream._

Kurapika explained it to him while Gon watched two masked people open a large door in one of the buildings. He darted in without waiting, hearing shouts coming from behind him.

 _A large, empty building…_ He ran through it easily, wishing there were some obstacles. It wasn't nearly as fun with the floor so flat, the exit so clear to see.

* * *

He had been running for an hour now.

Kurapika was actually keeping up, but Leorio… Gon couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Maybe he was walking right now.

 _Such a long-winding trail!_ he thought, noticing another warning sign. It said the same as the last few: Warning! Magical Beasts!

"Ah! There it is," Gon said to himself, seeing a cabin. He took a few more steps to kill off his momentum before walking up the steps, opening the door.

The smell of blood assaulted him.

A furry animal.

A woman - or girl? - in his arms.

On the ground behind them, a panic-stricken man covered in blood.

 _Eh… It's such a mess._ Gon dodged to the side as the magical beast burst through the doorway, leaping out into the surrounding forest.

For a moment, he stared.

"My… My wife…" the man said weakly.

"Gon!" Kurapika said urgently, "We need to help! Let Leorio take care of the wounded." He started to follow the rat-fox. After a moment's hesitation, Gon followed as well.

 _Strange. I suppose Kurapika is strong, but he cannot smell as well as I can. Otherwise, he would notice the man and the beast and the woman - they all smell the same._

"Ah! There," Gon said, spotting the rat-fox.

 _Should I tell Kurapika about their smell…?_ As Gon considered it, Kurapika shot past him. "Keep up!" the teenager called back to him.

 _I can tell him later._

* * *

"So you knew the whole time?" the two asked him incredulously.

Gon shrugged. "Eheh, I wasn't sure though…"

"You've all passed. We'll take you there," one of the rat-foxes said.

Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon grinned.


End file.
